


Amber Romance

by Flora_Jimin



Series: Subteez (A submissive Ateez Series) [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fingering (Male Receiving), Fluff and Smut, Gentle femdom, I, Masturbation, PWP, Pegging, Riding (Female Receiving), Scent Kink, Slight Overstimulation, Yeosang is a baby boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21946798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_Jimin/pseuds/Flora_Jimin
Summary: Yeosang is worried about you missing his last Wonderland performance with the team, so you give him your sweater so he won't be sad while you're away.It's laced with the scent of you and Yeosang finds himself in a rather...interesting predicament when he notices how he starts associating your scent with all of your more...heated nights together
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Reader
Series: Subteez (A submissive Ateez Series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580188
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	Amber Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This is like super self indulgent and a love project I wrote because I mentioned a Femdomx Subteez series on [my ateez blog](https://atiny-piratequeen.tumblr.com) so this was first, because Yeosang is my baby boy and of course he goes first. Next is hybrid San~

“You’re not gonna miss our last performance, right?” Yeosang inquired hesitantly, frowning as he watched you pack a sizeable suitcase into your car. Mingi was beside you, looking guilty as he looked between you both. 

“Are you sure this is alright, Y/n? I can always ask manager-nim to drive me to Incheon-”

You held up your finger, gently quieting the red headed idol as you sent Yeosang a kind and understanding look. 

“Mingi and I are just going to check up with the doctors, run some tests, and let him see his family while he’s there. You boys are busy with promotions, so I’m not gonna bother your manager when he’s already so busy. Besides, I’m kinda his underling, so it looks good if I can do this when he needs someone to take care of Mingi. I promise we’ll be back for your performance, Yeosangie.” You soften your voice, cupping his cheek to kiss him lighty. 

Yeosang hummed against your lips, nodding after the two of you broke apart. Yunho clapped him on the shoulder as the others filed out of the dorms to give both you and Mingi hugs, waving goodbye to the both of you. 

“Ah, Yeosang here-” You reached into your car’s back seat, passing him your favorite sweater. It was an overgrown one, so it could easily fit him. Yeosang blinked in confusion as you pushed the cotton sweater into his hands. 

“Just wear that while I’m gone and think of me! I’ll be back before you know it~” You chirp, kissing him one more time before hurrying to your car, waving to the remaining seven boys one last time before you pulled off. 

Yeosang’s hand fell after you were out of sight as he looked down at the sweater. A small smile graced his lips as he hugged it to himself, turning to head back inside with the other boys.

-2 Days Later-

Yeosang unpacked quickly once he was in his room. Today, he was the one that won the rock, paper, scissors for the solo room, so he had it all to himself as he plopped down heavily on his bed in your sweater. He buried his nose in the neck of the overgrown sweater, smiling sleepily as the scent of you filled his nose. Yeosang had gotten so used to this smell in your months of dating and now the scent of your perfume-something he was sure you’d always gotten from Victoria’s Secret, if his memory served right-was something that always flooded his mind with the memories you’d made together.

The nights you spent on those long drives home from the company, with you seated in his lap, your head tucked under his chin.

The days he put his head in your lap, humming as the sun's rays warmed his face as you comb your fingers through his hair. 

The times you intimately pulled him aside after practice, pulling him into a closet to exchange sloppy, hasty kisses. The way you palmed him through his sweatpants, smiling against his neck as you stroked him to completion, promising much more later.

Yeosang cracked his eyes open, he hadn't realized he closed them, but he felt heat bloom in the pit of his stomach the more he inhaled your perfume through the soft material.

_ "Ah, Yeosangie~ We're alone now. Shall we play a bit?" _

His breath hitched as he palmed himself, a soft sound between a moan and a whine leaving his lips as he felt his cock, stiff and begging for attention. Your voice filled his head as his mind began to wander more. 

_ One hand dipped into his boxers, stroking his cock to full hardness as you rolled your thumb over his head lazily. The other trailed up your sweater on him, exposing his chest as you leaned down to lick and suck at one of his nipples.  _

"N-noona…" he whimpered, arching his back as he pinched and rolled the nub until it was tender and puffy. 

_ "Yes baby? What do you want?" _

He whines, wishing he could hold onto you, his voice shaking as he squeezed his eyes shut, fearing he'd lose the vision of you if he opened them. His hand worked faster, louder moans echoing in the room. 

"T-touch me more, Noona...I miss you, I want you,  _ a-ahh _ ~" He thrusted into his hand, trembling as he breathed in deeply between moans, the warm scent flooding his senses.

_ "My sweet baby boy~ Does it feel good, playing with yourself in your Noona's sweater? Such a pretty picture. Let's play some more, Sangie~" _

Yeosang brought a trembling hand up to his mouth, sucking at his long fingers as he slowed his pace, goosebumps rising on his skin as he thought of the  _ other  _ times your scent flooded his mind.

Your legs tightly clamped around his waist, his face buried in between your breasts as your nails ran down his back.

His face buried in your pillow, clawing weakly at the sheets below as you held his hips, your soft chest against his back as you trusted into him, the slicked up toy sliding in and out of him effortlessly. 

God, he wanted it. He missed you, he needed you bad. 

_ "Go ahead, baby. Get that sweet little hole prepped for me. I'll take good care of you when I get back." _

Yeosang brought his spit slick fingers down between his legs, pausing in stroking his own cock long enough to toss the boxers away completely, spreading his legs as he pushed one digit into himself, moaning against your sweater. 

_ "Good boy, Yeosang. Always such a good boy. Moan louder for me, let me know it feels good." _

"Y/n-" he whined your name breathlessly, his voice unstable as his strokes lost their rhythm. He was desperate, sliding the second and third in, a groan rolling past his lips as he stretched himself. 

Idly, he wondered why he didn't just bring a toy with him to the hotel. Usually he did just incase-

Just in case he had the urge to be good for you. His heart always stuttered at the pleased look on your face whenever he presented one of the toys to you, like a puppy eager and desperate to play.

_ God _ , he missed you. 

"N-noona, I can't- I-" he spread his legs wider, his thighs starting to tremble. He wanted to feel more, your hands on him, caressing and stroking whatever you could, your lips against his ear, purring praise and sweet nothings to him, the feeling of one of your strapons filling him up in just the right way-

And the near maddening scent of sex, sweat, and your perfume making him slip away, giving you complete control.

_ "Ah~ Go ahead, cum for Noona. Let me see how pretty my baby boy looks." _

_ Y _ eosang let out a strangled gasp, curling his fingers slightly. Stars exploded behind his lids as he came against his fist, your name tumbling out of his mouth as the feeling of his orgasm washed over him. 

He blushed, looking down hastily to see if any of it landed on your sweater. A pleased sound left his lips when he saw he was in the clear, biting his lip as he looked at his own cum covered fist. 

The brunette grabbed his phone, opening the kakaotalk chat between you two shakily. He made sure the camera was facing him before pressing record, running his tongue over his hand, his cheeks flushed as he looked into the phone camera.

"Noona, I miss you. Make sure you come back soon, okay?" He pouted, knowing full well what kind of response he’d get once he hit send. 

His phone lit up ten minutes after he had cleaned up and settled back into bed, still snug in your sweater as he unlocked it. 

_ ‘Is that what you’re up to when I’m away, baby? Don’t worry, I’ll be there tomorrow and you can show me up close how much you miss me, hm?’ _

Yeosang bit his lip, feeling his heart skip a beat. Would you really make it to the performance in time tomorrow? The phone light illuminated his flushed cheeks as his thumbs flew over the screen. 

_ ‘I hope so, Noona. I’m looking forward to it.’  _

With that, he locked his phone and gently set it aside, curling up slightly as he felt exhaustion and fatigue take him. He drifted off, breathing in the comforting scent of your perfume as sleep pulled him under. 

-xoxo-

“Okay, this is the last performance of our promoting, boys. I’m proud of everyone. Mingi and Y/n said they would do their best to beat the traffic and get here but Y/n isn’t answering her phone so I don’t know if they’ll be able to make it.” Hongjoong briefed everyone once they had gotten situated in their uniforms and had their makeup and hair done. 

Yeosang tried to hide the small bite of disappointment that flickered in his eyes when he heard the news. 

It’s alright. They’re coming. Even if they don’t see them perform, they’d all be able to go home together. 

Wooyoung, sensing his friend’s distress, wrapped an arm around his shoulder, smiling at him. 

“Hey, don’t frown like that. Y/n can’t enjoy us performing if you’re all pouty and sad, right? Just believe she’ll be here and it’ll happen!” He beamed. Yeosang looked at him, blinking once, twice, before a small smile graced his own face. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go.”

They filtered out of the dressing room, shuffling into position with their background dancers as their waited for the music queue. 

Yeosang felt his heart hammer as they started, snapping his head up. He did his best not to make it obvious as he scanned the crowd, and really he tried his best not to break character and smile wide when he saw Mingi in the front row, glasses perched on his nose and a hat on his head to hide his hair. Nobody seemed to notice him and Yeosang thought idly about whether or not he was surrounded by other staff members. 

His heart nearly stopped as he drifted his gaze down from his friend, finding you staring at him with your arms crossed, watching his every move. There was a fond smile on your face, but the look in your eyes nearly made him stumble.

Pure desire. 

He held your gaze for longer than intended, grateful for muscle memory as it took him across the floor, effortlessly keeping up with the boys and the performance despite the growing pit in his stomach at the way you tilted your jaw up, licking your lips slowly as the final part of the performance electrified the venue. 

Wonderland ended, and Yeosang felt slightly more out of breath than usual, though he knew it wasn’t from dancing as he watched your eyes run up the length of his body-lingering a bit longer on his pelvic region-before landing on his face. You clapped calmly from beside an excited Mingi, blowing Yeosang a kiss and a wave as the two of them were subtly ushered away by staff as Ateez made their way off of the stage. 

As the seven boys entered the dressing room, they were all engulfed by Mingi’s arms as he excitedly ran up to them, cheering and congratulating them for doing so well. 

“Ah, but it’s not the same without you-”

“Don’t worry. We’re back early because Mingi’s been cleared. You all can rest up now, then we start practicing for your Mama stage.” You inform them politely, reminding them of your presence. They all break up, bouncing eagerly as they all began talking at the same time about everything from Mingi and Jongho’s steady and healthy recoveries, to their future Mama stage. 

Yeosang couldn’t focus on any of it, though. He stood rooted in his spot as he watched you. A small smile came to your face and you tilted your head, opening your arms and laughing as he immediately crossed the distance, picking you up and spinning you around, kissing you happily. 

“I’ve been gone for just a few days, Yeo-ya!” You giggle against his lips, but the way he nuzzled your was a silent way of him telling you that even those days apart left him missing you dearly. Your heart fluttered for a moment, sending him a playful smirk as he finally set you down after the boys began teasing the two of you, making kissing noises from behind you. 

“You should’ve heard him, Y/n. He’s like a little puppy when you’re gone.” Seonghwa teased from across the room as a stylist took off his hair extension. Yeosang went red, hiding his face as you looked up at him, a knowing smile on your face.

“Yeah! He wouldn’t take your sweater off, either. I think he might end up taking it. Isn’t it usually the girlfriend that does that sort of thing? Does that make it a girlfriend sweater?” Yunho inquired, putting a finger to his chin as he tilted his head. Yeosang made a sound of protest, darting over to one of the seats so he could be helped out of his uniform carefully by one of the stylists. You watched his every move, noticing the bag on the floor that belong to him had the familiar form of the sweater you gave him sticking out from it. 

Yeosang slid it over his head once he was back in his street clothes, hiding his face in the overgrown collar when he caught your gaze again after the boys had broke off to have their own uniforms removed as well as their accessories. 

You sat down beside him on the couch as they did, lacing your fingers with his and giving him a subtle squeeze. 

“Noona is gonna show you how much she missed you, baby.” you coo, smiling at the way he shuddered, squeezing your hand tighter. 

Satisfied, you settled back on the couch beside him, crossing your legs.

-xoxo-

“We’re all alone for a bit, baby. I told Hongjoong-ah to take the boys out to dinner so we could have a little...quality time~” You coo once the two of you get inside his and Wooyoung’s shared room. You pushed him against a wall, dropping your bag carelessly to the floor as you pressed your lips to the underside of his jaw. 

Yeosang’s head fell back against the wall, eyes half lidded as he watched you kiss down his jaw. A low sound close to a purr left your lips as you palmed him through his sweatpants. He let out a whine, blushing as he was once again hit with the scent of your perfume. That and the heated way you’d been eyeing him all night had him rock hard already and the two of you hadn’t even done anything yet.

"You're already fully hard, Yeosang-ah...were you expecting me to have you all alone? Hm?" You tease against his Adam's apple, dipping your hand into his pants as you waited for a response.

"N-no, I...ah, it's embarrassing-" he bit his lip, and you noticed the way his cheeks darkened when you look up to meet his eyes. 

Curious, you cock a brow, dipping your hand into his lowered zipper to slide his cock out of his boxers. He let out a small choked groan when you grabbed his heated skin, a moan falling from his lips as you slowly stroked him. 

"Embarrassing? What is?"

"I...I sometimes get hard when I smell your perfume, Noona. I-it reminds me of you." He muttered, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to face you. You blink in surprise before kissing him, swallowing down the surprised moan that left his lips as you stroked him faster. 

"That's so  _ cute _ , Yeo." You growl against his soft lips, running your thumb along the length of the thick vein at the underside of his cock. Yeosang jolted in your arms, brows knotting up as he resisted the urge to thrust into your hand.

"C-cute?"

"You had my sweater this whole time, too...Did you think of me in that way when you wore it?" You press, pulling away from his lips long enough to watch his face. Your brows go up as the cogs in your head spun. 

“Did you wear my sweater when played the night you sent me that video?”

Yeosang sent you a small, embarrassed look before he looked away quickly, thinking of a few days prior when he stroked himself to completion, his face buried in the high, oversized neck of your sweater. 

"Ah~? You did? You're too much. You keep on, and I'll eat you alive." You tease, licking at his lips. He may not have responded, but the look on his face said it all.

"Y-you don't think it's weird?" Yeosang looked down at you, searching your eyes. He was met with a sweltering look that nearly melted him on the spot.

"Absolutely not. I would've loved to see you in my oversized sweater, all flustered and moaning for me as you cum…"You trail off and a thought pops into your head, your eyes widening as a smile tugged at your lips. Yeosang noticed the look and swallowed hard.

That look usually came right before particularly earth-shattering evenings.

"Yeosangie~ You should go change. I want you in nothing but my sweater, okay?" You order, moving out of his space. It had gotten too hot on the drive home and he had taken it off while in the car, content to cuddle with you in lieu of curling up in the big sweater. 

He whined in displeasure at the loss of both your body heat and your hand on his cock, but he moved quickly, plucking his t-shirt off first. He stepped hastily out of his sweatpants, but paused at his boxers, blushing hard as he toyed with the waistband. 

“N-Noona, can we...can we do  _ that _ tonight?” He inquired, looking in your direction. His breath caught when he found you had already yanked your shirt over your head, tossing it aside carelessly (Wooyoung would forgive you for the mess later). You held his gaze, making sure to take your time peeling off your high waisted joggers, leaving you clad in nothing but your bra and lace boyshorts you wore underneath the snugly fit pants, the colors contrasting beautiful with your skin tone. 

“Do what, baby?” You hum, crossing the distance between you both in long strides. Yeosang licks his suddenly dry lips as you press against his back, your breasts squishing against it as you wrapped your arms around him, settling your hands over his. 

“A-ah...you’re gonna make me say it?” He stammered, whining when you pulled his boxers down, one hand going back around his cock while the other gently squeezed one of his ass cheeks. 

“I am, especially since you still haven’t done what I told you to do.” You tease, dragging your nails over his cheek, your thumb rolling over the head of his cock. He shuddered and groaned, squirming in your arms, subtly pressing his hips closer to your hand, thrusting in and out of your fist until you placed a warning nip to his shoulder. 

“Yeosang, don’t make me repeat myself.” Your voice was a low warning, and he whined, looking back at you. 

“Are...are you going to...p-peg me, Y/n?” He mumbled. You giggle from behind him, loving the way the tips of his ears reddened from asking. 

“Baby boy, did you think I wouldn’t?” You hum, kissing over the small area you nipped at before, rewarding him by stroking him faster. Yeosang groaned, knees buckling slightly as you pumped his cock in your hand, kneading his cheek. 

“Noona’ll take real good care of you, Yeosangie. Now, go do what I told you to do.” You remind him of your original instruction, slapping his ass as encouragement as you stepped away once more. Yeosang yelped and nodded, moving over to the small tote he brought out with him when he left for the venue. Inside of it was a thick, oversized sweater. 

You stood back, a satisfied smile on your face as Yeosang slid the camel-colored sweater on over his head, turning to face you once he was finished. 

On you, it went down mid thigh, the sleeves large enough to completely conceal your arms if you put them down. Yeosang was a few inches taller than you, so the sweater stopped just below the curve of his ass. The tips of his fingers poked out from under the sleeves, and you noticed the way he ducked half of his face into the high collar, shuffling under your appreciating gaze. 

“Lay down for me on your bed.” Your voice was a low purr, and Yeosang swallowed thickly, feeling his dick twitch in interest before he nodded, hurrying up to his own bed. You made your way to the duffle bag you dropped at the door when you came in, pushing past all your miscellaneous items to find a satin drawstring bag at the bottom. You picked it out, smiling as you made your way back to the bed, climbing up the ladder in a slow ascent, like a lioness stalking closer to her prey.

Yeosang was seated in the middle of his bed, the soft cotton of your sweater covering his hardness. When he saw your head pop up, he shuffled onto his back, shyly pulling at the ends of your sweater to hide himself.

“Ah, don’t be shy. Show me what you did before.” You instructed, climbing over until you were seated at his left, eyes half lidded as you watched him. He looked up at you, his face still obscured by the collar of your sweater. You ran your hand up his thighs, humming at the way they flexed under your touch. They were toned from his dancing, and you would love to take time to appreciate them tonight, but you had other plans. 

“C’mon, baby boy. Spread your legs.” You urged, tapping his knee with his fingers. Yeosang bit his lip and nodded, spreading his legs obediently for you. 

“Good. Now play with yourself just like how you did before.” 

Yeosang nodded, reaching down to wrap his hands around his cock, stroking himself slowly. He let out a small sigh, finally relieved. When he inhaled, he was reminded that he was surrounded by the scent of you, and he felt his cock twitch in his hand. 

“You’re tone...its so low, baby. Were you quiet in the hotel room?” You inquire, your eyes drifting up to his face. He moaned shakily and nodded, keening when you ran a hand through his hair fondly. 

“Louder, you don’t have to be quiet now that I’m here.” You told him, smiling as he let out a loud moan, stroking himself faster. He closed his eyes, your name falling from his lips as he spread his legs wider, sticking his fingers in his mouth. 

You sit back on your haunches, watching as he swirled his tongue around his fingers, his strokes slowing down as he moved his other hand down, his slick fingers circling his pucker. Your eyes darken, biting your lip as you watched him push two long digits into himself. A small whine left his mouth as he spread his legs wider, eyes closing as he stretched and stroked himself. You noticed the way he turned his head, burying his nose in the collar of your sweater, his soft moans turning into desperate whines. 

He wanted more already.

You couldn’t help the small laugh that fell from your lips. 

“You’re not used to doing it yourself, hm? Here, I’ll help you, Yeo-ya.” 

You crawled between his legs, gently pulling his hand away, lips pursing as he whined at the loss of fingers inside of him. You pulled the satin sack you’d brought up closer to yourself, your hand brushing past the main attraction for a moment as you grabbed the bottle beside it, pulling out a half full bottle of lube. 

Yeosang watched you, his hands still slowly stroking himself as you lubed up your own fingers, sliding two slick digits in. A small, needy moan left his lips as you curled and stretched your fingers apart. His hand stilled on his cock, and you noticed the way he clenched around you. 

“Pull the collar down, look at me.” You order, your own voice strained as you resisted the ever growing urge to grab your strap on and fuck him into the mattress. 

Soon. 

For now, you wanted to make him beg you for it. 

Yeosang nodded, pulling the oversized collar down to expose his flushed face. He looked at you through his chestnut colored bangs, hips twitching as you rewarded him with a third finger. 

“P-Please, noona...don’t tease me, I need it.” 

“Mm? Need what?” Your lips curl at the way he groans, choosing to press your fingers down, stroking over his prostate. He gasped, thrusting into his own hand as you began massaging the sensitive bundle, leaning over him to press your lips against his cheek, quickening your fingers inside of him. 

“Ah! P-please, Y/n!”

“Tell me what you want and I’ll give it to you~” You sang, knocking his hand away from his cock to stroke him yourself. He panted, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead as he pressed his face between your breasts, kissing between the soft mounds. 

“Ah, flattery won’t get you anywhere tonight, baby. Words will.” You scolded, slowing your hands down. He shook his head, squeezing you tight against him as he blushed, hiding his face fully between your breasts as he spoke. 

“I need you inside of me, noona. Please?” 

"Very good, Yeosang~"

You kiss the corner of his eye, your lips against his birthmark as you pull your fingers out of him. Sitting back, you move your attention to the satin pouch once more, pulling the harness for the strap on out. Yeosang watched you, squirming as you situated the purple dildo into the harness. You notice the way his legs subtly spread wider, a low hum leaving your throat. 

“I didn’t even tell you to do anything yet and you’re already spreading your legs wider? Do you like it that much?” You tease, spreading a liberal coat of lube onto the toy before you crawl between his legs, your knees settled between his thighs as you watched him nod. 

“I can’t help it, Y/n...you make it feel so good.” He admitted, his lisp more pronounced than ever as he spoke. You lick your lips, bearing over his body to kiss him slowly, savoring the way he melted below you. He parted his lips, groaning against your mouth as your tongue met his, neither of you fighting for control of the kiss. A small whine left the back of his throat as you pressed the head of the silicone dick against his hole, pushing into him slowly. 

Yeosang mewled against your lips, breaking the kiss to look down at where your hips met, his back arched slightly as you rolled your hips slowly. You push at his chest lightly, making him lie down flat as you sat back, holding his thighs firmly. 

“You always take me so well, Yeosangie.” You coo, your hips meeting his thighs with every thrust as you moved them faster, lips curling up as Yeosang groaned louder, closing his eyes as he tugged at the sheets. 

“N-noona, it feels good. I w-was thinking about this so much..." he breathed, closing his eyes as his body rocked slightly, hips subtly moving down to meet your thrusts. You smile fondly at him, listening to his moaning quicken as you trail a hand up the sweater, lightly running your hand over his lithe, toned stomach. 

A moan caught in his throat as you tweaked his nipple lightly, a small cat-like smile on your face. You continued to toy with the small brown nub until it was fully perked and puffy from the attention. Yeosang reached for his cock ahead as you moved your hand to the other bud. 

"Ah, no touching anymore, Sangie. You're gonna cum from my strap alone." You purr, knocking his hand away. He opened his eyes, his lips wet and plump from him biting and licking them throughout the night. 

"Y-you want me-ahh fuck please!-t-to cum untouched?" He groaned, pausing mid sentence to collect himself as you snapped your hips forward, rocking faster and harder into him.

"Absolutely~ You've done it before for me, y’know." You remind him, sliding your hand from under the sweater to hold his hips. He opened his mouth to respond, but all that came out were airy, whiny moans as you slammed into that electric bundle once more.

"Fuck! Right there!"

"Oh ho~? Such naughty language. Did I hit something good?" You tease, pressing closer to him, rocking into him as hard and fast as you could. Yeosang cried out below you, fists balled up in the sheets as he pulled them, desperately wishing he could stroke himself. 

" _ Please don't stop, Y/n. Don't stop, don't stop, a-ahhn~ _ " he groaned, unable to keep his eyes open as the pleasure took over him. His toes curled, his knees trembling as he felt himself growing closer and closer, his legs wrapping around your waist to keep you close.

"Does it feel good? Will you cum?" You hum, tilting your head to the side as you watch him. He whined and nodded, thighs trembling around your waist. You ran a hand up the side of one of them, the other cupping his cheek as you bent over, caressing his face as he looked up at you through hazy eyes. He nodded, his lip tucked tightly between his teeth as he tried to stifle the desperation in his whimpers the more the toy abused and pressed against his prostate. 

“Let go for me, baby. Let me hear it.” You urge him, kissing all over his face as he arched his back, clinging to you for dear life as his moans grew once more in volume. He tucked his head in between the junction between your neck and shoulder, shuddering as he whined, the smell of sex, sweat, and Amber Romance making his mind completely fuzzy. 

“Y/n-! I c-can’t hold on anymore, I-”

“Cum for me, baby.” You finally gave him the ‘ok’, putting your palms at either side of his head as you rocked wildly into him, smiling as the bed creaked from the change of pace. Yeosang threw his head back, a broken half-scream leaving his lips as an earth shattering orgasm rolled over him. 

You hold yourself down, pressed deep inside of him as you watch the way his face changes, his brows pinched up and his eyes screwed tightly shut as his cum messily landed on both of your stomachs. 

You stayed right there, hips joined with his ass as you watched him slowly fall back to the bed, a small smile tugging at the corner of your lips. Yeosang let out a small sound of protest as you went to pull away, easing the slick toy out of him. 

“You did so good, Yeosangie.” You praise, cupping his cheek to kiss him lightly. Yeosang blushed and smiled, kissing you back. There was no push for dominance, just both of you enjoying each other’s warmth.

You ran the tips of your fingers over his abdomen, smiling at the way the toned muscle underneath flexed at your tough. You scooped up the remains of his pearl-colored release, winking at his flushed face as you licked it off of them. 

“You’re sweet~ Someone’s been eating well~” You tease, laughing as he swatted weakly at you, blushing. 

“Oh my  _ god _ , I can’t believe you just-”

You burst into laughter with him, kissing him lightly as you laid down on top of him, smiling widely. The laughter died down and you caressed his face, your expression softening as he looked up at you. 

“I never took care of you, Y/n.” He mused after a comfortable silence stretched between you two. You hummed, remembering the telltale ache between your thighs. 

“Ah, but you’re probably sensitive. It’s okay-”

His hands wrapped around your waist as he met your eyes, biting his lip. 

“I want to make you feel good, too. It’s not fair if only I cum.”

You sit up, looking at him before you tossed a leg over his waist, straddling him. He moved to put his hands on your waist, but you caught them, placing them above his head. He watched you, teasingly running his tongue over one of your nipples before you could pull away. A small moan left your lips before you rolled your hips down over his reawakening cock, smiling at the sharp inhale that came from him. 

“So sensitive, but you want to please me? What did I do to deserve such an amazing boyfriend?” You praise, rolling your hips to and fro until he was fully hard and panting already. Satisfied, you held his cock up, sending him a sultry look as you sank down on him.

“Oh my  _ god _ .”both of you gasp in unison. Yeosang forced himself to keep his eyes open, whimpering as he watched you rise and fall, unsure where to focus his attention on.

Your face with those intense eyes gazing holes through him as you clenched around him, greedily keeping every inch of his cock inside of you even as you rolled your hips faster?

Your breasts, jiggling from the motions as you braced yourself with your hands on his abdomen, palms splayed out across his toned stomach?

His eyes eventually landed between your legs, a choked sound leaving his mouth as he watched his cock disappear and reappear every time you rose and fell on his cock. 

“D-do you like what you see, Yeo-ya? Look at how wet you made Noona~” You tease, shifting so you set your hands on his thighs behind you, leaning your body back so you were on full display for him, smiling wildly at the way he gripped the bars of his bed to keep himself from touching you, breathing hard through his nose as he felt himself getting lost in your wet heat. 

“I l-love it, Noona...Thank you s-so much- _ ahhh fuck _ ” He rose his hips, meeting you with hard thrusts every time you came down, and part of you wanted to snap your hips down and tease him for not being able to keep still, but the desperate look on his face made you go easy on him this time.

You close your eyes, nails raking over his thighs as you sped up your own bouncing as well, thighs trembling as you felt your own orgasm getting closer and closer. Yeosang didn’t let up, keeping his hands on the bars as the sound of skin on skin flooded the room once more, coupled by your combined shaky moans as your release drew closer. 

“Yeosang!” You clenched down, eyes screwing shut as you felt that coil finally snap, eyes fluttering as you came hard. Yeosang cursed from below you, his grip white knuckled on the bars as he stopped his thrusts, whining. 

You open your eyes, looking down at him before smiling lazily, tilting your head. 

“Oh? Stopped yourself just for me?” You hum, caressing his thighs idly. You noticed the scratches there and smiled. The stylists wouldn’t yell at you much for them since it was autumn and soon to be winter and no one would be seeing Yeosang’s legs any time soon, anyway. 

“I...I need permission so I can-” He grit his teeth, a desperate look on his face as he looked up at you. You studied him for a moment before smiling, pushing yourself off of his thighs and crawling up his body to get back into his face, kissing him tenderly as you nodded. 

“Do it. Cum for me baby.” You urge him with a sharp rise and fall of your hips. Yeosang groaned and resumed his wild thrusting up, desperate for his second release as his cock slid in and out of your dripping cunt. You lowered your lips to his ear, moaning praise and encouragement to him as his hips stuttered. 

With a strangled, near breathless cry of your name, you felt heat flood inside of you and purred, teasingly clenching around Yeosang as he came. 

“N-Noona….” He panted, finally letting his sweaty head drop to the pillow, spent and out of breath. You hum above him, treating him to butterfly kisses all across his face and neck as he came down, still fully seated with him inside of you. 

“You did so good for me~ Maybe I should go on trips and leave you with my ‘girlfriend sweaters’ more often if this is what I come back to~” You joke, rolling your hips experimentally. Yeosang weakly grabbed your hips to still you, shaking his head.

“A-ah, no...If you could not, that would be great. In fact, I’d like it a lot more if you stayed with me.” He pouted. You smile and kissed his pouty lips, wrapping your arms around his neck once he moved to sit up.

“I get it, I get it. We should shower before the others get back.” You suggest, finally lifting your hips and letting his cock slide out of you. Yeosang whined at the loss, but nodded regardless. 

“Sounds good, Y/n.” He nodded, finally peeling your sweater off as the two of you made your way down the bunk. Yeosang moved to grab the towels for you both when you suddenly remembered one of your purchases while you and Mingi were in Incheon.

“Oh~ While I was in Incheon, I picked up some new perfume~ Maybe we should go sweater shopping soon too, hm~” You purr, grabbing his ass suggestively as you walked by. Yeosang froze for a moment, watching your backside as you left. 

After a moment, he followed closely after you, a blush on his cheeks at the idea of more nights like this, being pressed against the mattress with the scent of you flooding his senses. 

The thought alone made him shudder, and he was more than happy to try it out, though nothing could compare to the warm feeling that bloomed through his body as he thought of you and your Amber Romance. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like, feel free to follow my [Ateez Blog](https://atiny-piratequeen.tumblr.com) and go feral with me or be soft or something. Please comment and kudos too, it makes ya girl happy <3


End file.
